Captain Force
"FULL FORCE!" -''Captain Force Jeff Kerr "Captain Force" is a superhero who first appeared in Captain Force #1. He is from the alien planet of Terrax, and as an infant he was fed a serum that gave him extraordinary powers such as flight and lasers blasts. He is the good friend of Julian Ross, and works closely with him. In current comics he goes by the alias "Spark Hinsen" due to his real identity being revealed publicly by General Dark. Terrax Jeff was born on Terrax to Tina and Ha-xor Terral. When the Terrax Army General, General Dark rebelled Ha-xor and his wife took their newly born son and fled the planet, with Dark closely behind them. Their ship crashed on Earth, killing Tina and injuring Ha-xor. But before the crash, Ha-xor managed to feed his son an experimental serum that would give him powers in the future. Ha-xor made a life for himself on Earth. He married Angelina Kerr, telling her that their son, named Jeff, was adopted. Later Life and Captain Force Jeff attended Gordon P. Jones School for 6 years, and then attended an unnamed high school and teachers college. At the age of 19 he began to work at Gordon P. Jones School as a substitute teacher. One day, his father spoke to him and revealed that they are both from alien planet and that Jeff has awesome powers. Ha-xor, who goes by "Harry" on Earth, told his son to take the armor of the high Terrax guard and be a superhero. Jeff decided to take the name of the late high Terrax guard and dubbed himself "Captain Force". The Alliance Four days into Jeff's new career, Julian Ross, son of billionare Alexander Ross, showed up at his door and told Jeff that he was going to reveal Captain Force's secret identity to the public so they will finally understand how smart he is. Jeff begged Julian not to, and after much pleading Julian agreed, but decided to help Captain Force as a kind of guide/helper telling him where there is trouble. General Dark One day, Julian notified Captain Force about an unidentified aircraft in his area. CF rushed over there, only to find a Terraxite pilot trying to kill him. Jeff demanded to know what was going on, and the pilot said that he was sent by General Dark to kill Jeff in order to remove the serum from his bloodstream. Jeff released the pilot, and returned to his HQ. Once he was at work, he got a call from Julian who reported that there was a spaceship in the city central. Jeff rushed towards there, only to be stopped by his boss. Jeff tried to come up with excuses, but his boss would have none of it. He rushed by his boss, even though his boss threatened to fire him. As Jeff ran away, his boss screamed "YOUR'E FIRED!". 10 minutes later, CF went in to the mysterious spaceship and realized that it belongs to General Dark. Dark used his powers to knock Jeff unconcious, and Julian had to come save CF using the Metal Force suit. Before he arrived, though, General Dark removed Jeff's helmet, showing the world the real identity of Captain Force. Julian then arrived, and he and Jeff agreed to fake Jeff's death in order for him to be able to live a normal life. Julian pretended to kill Jeff and then flew away with his body. 3 days later, Jeff's mother is still mourning her son's death, when Julian arrives, delivering her a message from Jeff. The message states that Jeff is still alive, but leaving in Seaside City as Spark Hinsen. At the end of the story we see Captain Force flying around, and an unknown object emerges from the sky. Powers and Abilities '''Laser Beams: '''Jeff has the power to shoot laser blasts from his hands, that do an unspecified amount of damage. '''Flight:' Jeff has the ability to fly at an unspecified speed. "Full Force": '''Jeff can go into a mode called "Full Force" where his power levels increase. '''Enhanced Strenght: '''Jeff is stronger than the average human. Weaknesses '''Power Drain: After using "Full Force" mode, Jeff's power is drained for an unspecified amount of time.